


The Confession

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Continuation, M/M, soul pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last secret is about to crumble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from The Soul Pet which in turn is inspired by Kirinsaga's tumblr bunnies which I love reading :)

“Alvin! Go away!” Tim exclaimed, swatting at the bird that was perched on his head. Alvin jumped a few times, dodging Tim’s arms flawlessly. 

“Alvin, just go away!” Tim nearly shouted. The bird flew onto the desk opposite and eyed Tim critically. 

Alvin’s little chest puffed out and contracted, as if he was sighing at Tim’s behaviour. 

‘ _You’re ignoring me._ ’ The bird said irritably. His voice sounded straight in Tim’s head, never making a single sound aloud which could be identified as speaking. 

“Of course I’m ignoring you Alvin!” Tim sighed. 

‘ _What did I do wrong?_ ’ Alvin asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

“You didn’t do anything, Alvin.” Tim raked his hands through his hair, pulling out more than a few strands. 

‘ _Are you frustrated because Kon-El was able to touch me?_ ’ Alvin asked innocently. 

“No. Yes. Not really. A little. _I don’t know_ , Alvin.” Tim groaned, flopping onto the bed heavily. It creaked under his weight slightly. Gloved hands hid Tim’s face as he tried to sort through his thoughts. 

Alvin flew over and landed daintily on Tim’s chest, weighing next to nothing. 

Even after his entire life of having his soul in the form of his pet, Alvin never stopped being amazing and utterly fascinating. 

Tim peered at Alvin between his fingers. 

“What?” 

‘ _You understand what happened._ ’ Alvin noted. If Tim didn’t know better, he would have thought Alvin sounded smug. 

“Alvin, not now. Please.” Tim pleaded, covering his face again. 

‘ _I was drawn to Kon-El-_ ’

“For God’s sake, Alvin; _not. Now._ ” Tim shouted, sitting up sharply. Alvin fluttered onto the bed beside Tim’s knee, seemingly _glaring_ at Tim. 

“Erm, Tim. Are you okay?” Kon asked, tapping on the door gently. Tim’s throat closed for a second and he turned to Alvin. 

‘ _Stay on your perch_.’ Tim ordered telepathically. He never made it a habit to communicate with Alvin this way but the situation called for it. 

“Tim?” Kon asked, knocking on the door again, concern ringing in his voice. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Tim called, scooping Alvin up and practically dumping him on the small metal perch by the desk. Tim opened the door, blocking the space with his body so Kon couldn’t step inside (not like he would anyway without Tim’s permission). 

“What’s up?” Tim asked, trying to sound non-chalant. 

“You ran off to your room pretty quickly and didn’t come back. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kon admitted, his brow creased in worry. 

“I’m fine.” Tim replied a bit too fast. “Just needed some space.” 

“I heard you talking to-” Kon began. 

“Just talking to Alvin. You know what they say about pets: you can tell them all your secrets and they’ll never tell a soul.” Tim said, wincing internally at the choice of wording. 

“It sounded like Alvin was talking to you as well from what you were saying.” Kon pointed out, carefully placing one hand on the door frame so Tim couldn’t shut it on him. Tim absently took a step back, hoping that Kon would stop asking questions and leave. 

“No one else in here but me.” Tim said. Alvin flapped his wings in protest, drawing the two boy’s attention to him. 

‘ _You little traitor,_ ’ Tim snarled mentally as Kon stepped inside the room and walked over to him. 

“Hey, Alvin.” Kon cooed, stroking Alvin’s head gently. 

“Kon, I’m really fine and I’ve got some stuff to do so...” Tim trailed off, opening the door further. Kon looked up at him, his expression unreadable. 

“Something _is_ wrong Tim and I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Kon stated stubbornly. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at Tim determinedly. Tim’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Kon’s resolution wavered the tiniest amount. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Kon.” Tim lied. 

“Bullshit and you know it.” Kon threw back. He didn’t like the intensity of Tim’s glare but he knew the only way to get answers out of the junior Bat was to out-stubborn him. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll go ask Nightwing.” Kon stated, raising an eyebrow.

‘ _Just tell Kon-El, Tim._ ’ Alvin urged.

“Shut up, Alvin.” Tim snapped, huffing.

“Tim, I’m not going to-” Kon began automatically but stop short, staring at Tim in confusion. “Did you just say ‘ _Alvin’_?”

‘ _Busted,_ ’ Alvin groaned, deepening Tim’s scowl.

 

 

“Yes.” Tim answered shortly, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

“Can you explain why, please?” Kon asked, looking genuinely confused by the turn of events.

“I- I can...talk to Alvin. And he can talk back...to me. Inside my head.” Tim said hesitantly, looking anywhere but at Kon.

“So you have a telepathic connection to your pet bird... Is that why you keep him so close?” Kon clarified.

“A bit...” Tim admitted, feeling his face heat up.

“You’ve been acting strange all day, Tim and now I’m getting worried.” Kon said. “Did something happen?”

‘ _Tell. Him._ ’ Alvin hissed. Tim flinched and glared at his bird.

“Alvin.... You stroked Alvin. Before, when we were all hanging out.” Tim said.

“And that’s weird because?” Kon prompted. “I didn’t think it was a big deal since Alvin came to _me_.” He said, noting the way Tim’s shoulders tensed up.

“You know how I told you and the others that I can’t remember anything before I was seven?” Tim asked. “It isn’t because of something a villain did when I first became Robin.” He took a deep breath and forced himself to look Kon in the eye. “When I was seven, there was a...hiccup between dimensions. I was thrown here and my parents took me and Alvin in. In my home dimension, the human soul isn’t inside us. It’s outside-”

“In the form of an animal.” Kon finished, surprising Tim.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m so protective of Alvin.” Tim finished.

“Dude, why didn’t you just tell us?” Kon asked. “It’s awesome that you’ve got a soul pet!”

“Because it makes me feel weird when I tell people. It was bad enough when I had to tell Batman for the first time. I feel like without Alvin, It’s like I’m not even a person.” Tim said.

“Of course you’re a person, Tim.” Kon said, stepping a bit closer.

“Well, having Alvin is still really weird. That’s why I left the room before. He went to you.” Tim admitted, seeing the realisation dawn on Kon’s face. “If my soul in animal form is drawn to yo- _mmph._ ” Tim was cut off by Kon kissing him suddenly. The Kryptonian’s hands cupped his face, bringing him closer.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for ages.” Kon breathed, pulling back a few centimetres to look Tim in the eye.

“Then do it again.”


End file.
